Innocence is not so Innocent
by DecemberFox
Summary: Allen and Ravi meet some strange characters while on a mission. But these characters will change their lives forever. KandaxAllen. There are other pairings, but with original characters.
1. Storytellers, Gypsies, and Thieves Oh My

Okay, first off, thank you for even bothering to glance at this. This is indeed my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Secondly, the plot and some of the characters are of my own creation. D. Grey Man is a product of Katsura Hoshino and Viz Media, not me.

Thank you and please enjoy

It was strange how this whole thing got started. How this whole thing ended up here. How somehow, on that fateful day, a group of friends fell in love, blindly. None of them knowing what they were getting themselves into, or what they had to begin with. Was it fate? Or was it just coincidence? No one really knows, and no one really cares to find out. What ever happened happened. And this is how it all started.

-xXx-

A distant scream was heard, and then hysterical laughter followed. Another scream, then more laughter. It was a repeating cycle that lasted about five minutes.

Allen looked over to the team he was traveling with, Kanda, and Ravi. And in turn they were looking at him as well. Kanda's face was set into a permanent glare, "It's not our mission, Bean Sprout."

"But what if it's an Akuma attack?" Allen protested.

"Bean Sprout is right, Yu." The older red-head chimed in.

Kanda shifted his glare to Ravi, "Don't call me by my first name." he commanded icily.

Another scream pierced the air, followed by more laughter, and more screaming. Whatever was over there, sounded like it was having fun torturing a young woman.

Kanda sighed, annoyed, "Fine, you two go check that out, I'm going to find the Innocence." His eyes lingered on Allen a moment before he walked off with the finder.

Ravi shrugged, "C'mon Bean Sprout, let's go check out what is causing those screams." He set his hammer down, "Grab on."

Allen grabbed onto the handle, and braced himself.

-xXx-

"No! Stop it!" a young girl shouted. She had silky hair that fell just passed her shoulders, and was several different shades, ranging from platinum blond, to a soft chocolate brown. She lay curled up in the snow, tears in her eyes.

"But why?" a tall, cloaked gypsy asked. A strand of silver hair stuck out of her dark hood, "It's so fun!"

"Some friends you are." The girl in the snow muttered, "All of you are so mean to me." She whined. Before she could say anymore, she was jabbed in the back and sides by a young man. He had golden brown hair. He laughed then ran off, "Shhh…people are coming." He said to all but the girl sitting in the snow. All ran to hide and see who was coming, while the girl stayed where she was.

December stood and dusted the snow off her traveling cloak. She stood about 5'4" and was slender. Her hair matched her eyes, which were, at the moment, variegated with green, grey, and blue. Her figure was about average, nothing too full, but it was still nice. She wore many different rings on her fingers, each with a different purpose.

"All of you are so mean to me." She muttered rubbing her sides gently, hoping to ease the soreness in them from being tickled. Then she wiped her eyes of the tears she got for laughing so hard.

Her eyes quickly shot to the sky as she heard shouting (more like screaming) coming from above. The girl's eyes widened as she realized that someone was falling from the sky. She went to dive out of the way, but it was too late. There was a horrible crash, and a small explosion of snow, this covered the huddled girl.

The white haired boy looked shaken as he dusted himself off. He looked around, but saw nothing but trees and snow. He rubbed his head, "I know I heard the screaming was coming from this area…"

The red-headed boy slung the large hammer over his shoulder then looked around, "Nope, I don't see anything…But people were recently here." He gestured to the imprints in the snow.

Allen looked at the imprints, "There were about 3 of them." He said as he looked over to the older boy only to notice he wasn't paying attention.

Ravi towered over a large, shivering mound of snow. He blinked, curious, and gently nudged it with his foot. He was surprised to find that it screamed and flailed about.

Now standing before Ravi, was the young woman with multi-colored hair, who was now covered with snow.

Ravi stared at her, confused as she dusted herself off, "Miss, are you okay?" the older red-head asked.

She looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She replied politely. She then bent over and vigorously shook the snow out of her hair.

"We heard screaming coming from this area. Do you know anything about it?" Allen asked walking up beside the red-head.

The girl nodded after she stood back you, "Yes, my friends and I were just messing around." She replied, "Oh, by the way, my name is December." She smiled cutely.

Ravi smiled, "Nice to meet you December, I am Ravi, and this is my partner, Bean Sprout."

"My name is Allen." The white haired boy said quickly.

December giggled, "Bean Sprout is so cute though….and partner? Are you two…together?" she asked intrigued, and a little jealous.

Allen looked down, "It's pointless…wait! What?! No, we aren't partners like that…" He said blushing and waving his hands in front of him, "We work together." He explained.

Ravi laughed, "Bean Sprout is right, we're not 'that' kind of 'partners'" He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

December nodded, "Okay." She said then looked to Ravi smiling broadly, "Ravi is cute too…" she giggled and blushed slightly. The read head lifted and eyebrow and smiled. With a soft laugh he said, "Thank you…"

"Don't hog all the attention, De-cem-ber." A seductive voice said from behind the young girl. A gypsy woman came up and stood beside December.

The gypsy was a good 5 inches taller than December, and much curvier. She had a nice hour-glass figure. At the moment, she wore a black cloak, covering her sensual body, and revealing clothing.

The woman pushed back the hood on her cloak, revealing two silvery streaks of hair in the front, then dark black hair for the rest. Her almond eyes were golden brown, and cat-like. She had high cheek-bones, and full, red lips. "December who are your friends?" she asked.

December flinched; afraid she was going to get poked again. But soon relaxed, when the gypsy made no such move, she smiled again, "This is Allen, and Ravi." She said gesturing to each in turn.

The older woman ran over to Allen and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a massive hug. Allen's eyes widened as he was crushed against Mythora's cleavage.

"Allen is so Cute!" she squealed. Allen gasped for air after he was freed from the gypsy's grasp. Ravi laughed, but was cut off by a crushing hug.

Mythora released him and went back to December's side grinning.

December giggled, "I think we should be going now. You nearly killed these two, Mythora." December grinned.

Mythora straightened up, "I'm sorry if you thought that anything…bad was happening. We were just messing around."

More like torturing me…." December muttered.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything more, the golden haired boy ran up, "Mythora, December, who are your new friends?! Do they want to hear a story?"

December sighed, "Huik, I don't think they want to hear a story. Let's just go, I have a bad feeling."

The gypsy looked at her, "well if that's the case, then let's go." She agreed, "Good evening, gentlemen." Mythora said sweetly before she sauntered off; her full hips swayed mesmerizingly as she left.

Huik pouted, "But, I want—"

"Wait until we are in town, Huik." December said cutting him off.

Huik pouted more, then scurried off behind Mythora.

December looked at the two, confused exorcists, "I'm sorry about them." She said quietly, "And be careful. I sense bad things in the new future." She said rather seriously.

Ravi smiled, "We'll be on out guard." He said with a smile. Allen nodded in agreement, "Yeah, thanks."

December nodded, then turned and ran off to catch up to the others.

The older exorcist watched December leave, "There is something strange about them." He stated, "well, no Akuma, so let's go find Yu."

Allen nodded, "Yeah…"

Next time:

Kanda is caught with Allen. Komui gets glomped. And things start heating up for the Black order...Literally. Catch it all in my next chapter: Heat Wave.

Please Review!


	2. Heat Wave

_Alright, it's the second chapter, "Heat Wave" I am warning you now, that there is some citrus in here, and it's shounen-ai. So if you don't like it, I wouldn't read about half this chapter. Thank you!_

* * *

Komui spun the cat around his office, "You got me an early birthday present!" he said excitedly. The cat didn't seem too happy about that though.

"Actually, he ate Timcampi, and it has the Innocence." Allen corrected rubbing the back of his head.

This made Komui stop in his tracks, "Oh…" he pouted, "In that case…." A cynical smile began to spread across his features.

"I-I don't think we should experiment on it though…." Ravi said cautiously. He took the cat away from Komui, "Just get the Innocence and Timcampi out, and we can have a pet around the Order. It would be nice, don't you think?" He pet the cat gently on the head. The cat seemed to be pleased by being away from the crazy man.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here. I need my rest." He turned and quickly left the room.

Allen yawned and stretched, "I'm tired too. Please, Komui, don't kill the cat." He said before he too left.

Ravi rubbed his head, "Maybe…I….should take care of the cat…."

"No. I won't kill him, or experiment on him. I'll get the Innocence, and Timcampi, that's all." He assured as he took the cat away from Ravi.

Before Ravi could say anymore, Section Leader Riba interrupted with a knock on Komui's door. "Uhm…Komui…the new exorcists have arrived." He said as if he hadn't slept in days.

Komui grinned, "Good, send them in! And get Linali if you would."

Riba nodded and left. A few moments later, who to walk in, but December, Mythora, and Huik.

Ravi's jaw dropped upon seeing who was walking in. He knew there was something strange about them. And it ended up they were exorcists. How convenient, right? Ravi recomposed himself, and stood off to the side.

As soon as Mythora stepped in and saw Komui, she squealed. She ran over and nearly tackled the man. (The cat managed to get away before getting squished) "You are so cute!" she said, crushing him against her. After she let go she took his beret and placed it on her head, "I am Mythora." She said happily, "And I have your hat." She laughed.

Komui stared at her, shocked by her gusto. "I am Head Officer, Komui, and I want my hat back." He said then snatched it back. It was after he had it placed perfectly back on his head, when he looked at December.

December wasn't really paying attention, until Huik nudged her. She looked over to Komui, "Hello, I am December." She said sweetly, trying to ignore Mythora's ogling at the older man. She looked over and smiled at Ravi.

"If you want to know who I am, then I shall weave you a tale about myself." Huik said regally. He took a breath to start a long winded story, but Mythora cut him off.

"Before you are here all night, his name is Huik. Beware, if he corners you, you will get a story you didn't want to hear." She said.

Huik of course pouted.

Linali walked in, "I will show you to your rooms now." She said sweetly.

-xXx-

Allen searched for Kanda after he exited the room. He soon found him, silently slinking through the shadows like a phantom. Allen smiled to himself and ran. Once he got close enough he pounced on the older boy. They both fell to the ground.

Kanda went down hard with the younger boy. An evil smile played upon his lips as he rolled over. Now Allen was sitting upon Kanda's stomach. Allen, so innocent, so pure, and so loving, how did he end up with a dark, cruel, and hateful person such as Kanda? It was still a mystery to both of them. But their love was secret, no one knew about it. And that was how it should stay.

Allen cut Kanda's thoughts off with a gently kiss on the lips. Kanda held the boy at bay though, "Not here." Kanda whispered. Allen pouted, "But…we haven't been together since we left…"

Kanda smiled, then stood with Allen in his arms and quickly moved them into an empty room. It was a spare that was reserved for new Exorcists, but there hadn't been any new exorcists since Allen's arrival. They wouldn't be caught.

Kanda shut the door and quickly pressed Allen against the wall, his lips dominating over Allen's. Allen gave a soft moan and began disrobing the older male; Kanda in turn doing the same to Allen.

Then it was on toward the bed. The two males made their way over, not an inch of skin going untouched, no pleasure sensory gone unkissed or unlicked. It was pure ecstasy for the two boys.

-xXx-

Linali smiled, "Mythora, this will be your room." She said opening the door. A multitude of gasps could be heard at the sight in front of them. Mythora squealed, "I love my room!"

Kanda and Allen both looked at the now open door, shocked, and exposed. The two flushed even more than their current state and quickly tried to cover themselves.

Linali had her clipboard in front of her face, so she didn't see anything. Kanda and Allen, no way! Mythora was dancing around happily. (She has this slight obsession of this kind of thing) Huik turned away and seemed to be interested in air. While December just stared, recognizing the white haired Allen.

"Uhm…" was all Kanda could think to say. So he shut his mouth and glared at all who were there. (Besides Allen, of course.) Before anyone could say anything about this situation, Kanda swiftly stormed out.

Allen still stood there, like a deer caught in headlights. "I…uh…have to go." He said quickly before he too rushed out.

"Is it over?" Linali and Huik asked simultaneously.

Mythora pouted, "yeah, it's over." She said walking into her room, "Thank Linali, I really like my room." She said then shut the door.

Linali blinked, "Okay, the rest of you follow me, your rooms are this way." She said back to her all-too-sweet self.

-xXx-

It was about an hour later before December exited her new room. Within that hour the temperature inside the Order had escalated dramatically. December had left her cloak in her room, and was donned in a black, sleeveless dress, and a deep purple corset. Her hair was tied back with a matching purple ribbon. Her outfit made her look phantom-like. She looked around, and noticed she wasn't the only one who noticed the temperature change.. She sighed and went up to the window where Jerry the cook was.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Hello, young exorcist, what can I get for you?" Jerry replied.

"Uhm….I'll have…something light…." She said not really feeling like eating in this wretched heat.

Jerry blinked, "A salad, or maybe some cold soup?" he suggested to December.

December grimaced slightly, "Nevermind, I'm sorry to have bothered you." She said and turned to leave.

"Two waters, please." Ravi said beside December. Jerry nodded and handed Ravi two glasses of ice water.

December was already half way out of the cafeteria before Ravi caught up to her. He smiled and handed her a glass of water, "You at least need to stay hydrated." He said. "It's weird, the Order never has been this warm…not even in the summer." He took a drink from his glass and glanced down at her, trying not to stare at how good she looked with her current attire, and the fact her boobs were just right there in plain sight didn't help either. He sighed and looked away.

December smiled and took the glass, "Thank you, how thoughtful Ravi can be." She said with a slight hint of laughter in her voice. "It's quite stifling if you aren't near a window though…would you like to join me on one of the balconies?" she asked then looked up at him hopefully.

Ravi grinned down at her, "I would be delighted!" he said happily. He walked, talked, laughed, teased, and got along very well with December on the way to their location. Once there, it was silence, all except for the slight breeze that blew by occasionally.

December sighed, "So your innocence is your hammer?" she asked scratching her head.

Ravi nodded, "It changes sizes, and can control elements." He replied.

December gave a small laugh, "That's pretty neat." She said as she looked up to him. He was so beautiful. His red hair, she wondered briefly why he wore an eye-patch, but it was only a fleeting thought. But he was so…so…perfect? Yes, perfect was the word she wanted.

Ravi looked down at her, to find her looking intently back at him. It was comforting, in a strange way. He smiled and turned his body to face her fully. What was he doing? He barely knew her!

Before the two had any idea what was happening, they had their lips together in a heated embrace.

There were sounds of gasps, and shattering glass. But who knows where they came from? Neither Ravi, not December where paying attention to the outside world, only the one they were in now.

* * *

_In the Next chapter: Temperatures aren't the only things heating up in the Order. Find out next time in, Burning Desire, Melting Hearts.  
_

Please Review!


	3. Burning Desires Melting Hearts

_Yes, this is the 3rd chapter. Finally!! so thanks for reading._

* * *

Lost in their own little world, December and Ravi held each other lightly. Ravi pulled away, "Is it just me, or is something burning?" he asked looking around.

December lingered, and then the words made sense in her mind. She looked down. She gave a small gasp, "Uhm…uh…I'll be right back." She said quickly before running off.

Ravi stared after her, confused. He looked down and saw that part of his clothing was scorched, the part where she had her hand. "Interesting…." He muttered, and then cleaned up where December had dropped her glass.

-xXx-

"There, all done. I got Timcampy, and the innocence out, and the cat is still living." Komui said.

"But, you have once again lost your hat." Mythora teased. She had Komui's hat on her head as she danced around with the cat.

Komui laughed, "How do you do that?"

Mythora stopped, "Do what?"

"Manage to steal my hat without me knowing, and dance like that."

"I'm a gypsy. I used to have to steal for money, and dance for money." She explained.

"A gypsy, huh? That is most interesting; I would love to hear more."

-xXx-

It was late that evening, the sun had set, and the moon had risen. The temperature had leveled off to a more normal climate. Apparently, the Innocence, as it tried to protect itself, created a hotter climate. But now it had been eradicated from the cat, all was fine now.

Mythora sat with Komui, very closely, as they discussed the history, and customs of the gypsies. Huik sat with Linali, and told her an enchanted story. Allen and Kanda had not been seen all day since the little…'incident'.

December sat alone at a table. She slowly ate her grilled chicken with rice. She had always been a light eater.

Ravi slid into the seat next to her, "Hey." He said smiling.

"Hi…" December replied quietly, suddenly not hungry.

"So, you are an elementalist as well?" He grinned, "You scorched my shirt earlier." He explained as he saw the look on her face.

"Uh…yeah, I am. Sorry about your shirt…" She replied.

"No worries. So is it your Innocence?" he asked.

She nodded, and spread her hands out on the table. "Eight rings, eight elements, I can control, and manipulate them at my will, but sometimes, if my emotions overwhelm me, they take over…hence the fire…"

"I see. But eight, how is that possible?" he asked.

"It was one cylinder. I touched it, and it separated into eight different sections." She said.

"Oh…how interesting."

"Not really."

"I know, but I can pretend, right?"

"No."

"Well that's no fun."

"Sure it is."

"Do you have to contradict everything I say?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, it's so much fun."

"I hate to interrupt this very…intelligent conversation, but I just received word that there is a city in South America that has a problem. Apparently, there is a 'Phantom of the Jungle' and he's been making people disappear. I don't know if there is Innocence there, but to be sure I'm sending you two, Allen, and Kanda." Komui said smiling. His hat was mysteriously missing.

-xXx-

"Is everyone ready?" Allen asked after everyone had gotten in the boat. He and Kanda were found hiding in Kanda's room from embarrassment, but no one really knew why.

"Humph," was Kanda's reply.

"Yeah," December replied. Her first mission, how exciting!

"I'm all set, Bean Sprout." Ravi said.

"My name is Allen…." Allen sighed. But that was everyone, so Allen shoved off towards their new destination.

* * *

_I know, a rather short chapter compared to the others. But the next one will be just as long and as good. Action packed and drama filled with: Don't Play With Fire._


	4. Don't Play With Fire

_Finally! Chapter 4!! It's a longer one so have fun reading it! Thank you for all your comments and support!!_ _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Will you shut up already?" Kanda asked annoyed at December's relentless questions.

"But…but Yuu-chan," December whined, "I want to know more about you and Allen-kun, and Ravi-kun." She said plaintively

"Ask all you want of those two…leave me out of this." Kanda said acidly.

"Why are you so angry all the time? Are you PMSing?" December asked suspiciously.

Kanda's eyes went wide, "Wh-wha-what?!" he stuttered in disbelief at what the girl had said.

Ravi laughed, and Allen giggled lightly.

"You heard me…" December said matter-of-factly.

"That's nonsense." Kanda said and looked away, pouting.

Allen glanced at him, thinking how cute Kanda was when he pouted, but he could never voice these thoughts if he desired his life.

December grinned at Kanda, "I swear, you are worse than a woman." She said wickedly.

Kanda choked, "Wh-wh-wha-what?" he practically shrieked.

Ravi stared at December in disbelief; she was treading on thin ice here. "Uh…December….I think you should quit while you are still living." He warned.

Allen nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Ravi's right…"

December ignored them, she knew what she was doing…she hoped, "Yeah, I mean seriously. You are always moody, you take very good care of you long, silky hair, you hate being out of control, and you can't control your temper…just like a woman."

Kanda glared at her, "Why, you little…I ought to…" he began to threaten.

December smiled and waggled her finger in front of his face, "Uh-uh, Yuu-chan, be nice to me, or I will spill your secret." She said coolly.

Kanda gaped at her, "You wouldn't." he whispered.

December smirked, an evil glint shone in her eyes, "Oh, I would. So if I were you, I would be nice, or everyone finds out about that little incident." She whispered back..

Kanda sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, to say the least, he was pissed off.

Allen looked at him, then at December, then back at Kanda, "Uhm…According to these briefing papers, people have been disappearing. There have been reports of tracks, and remains…human…by a river, but they seem to just disappear as well." Allen said to change the subject, and keep away from any awkward silences.

The group mulled this information over.

"You think it's Akuma?" Allen asked.

"Possibly," Ravi said.

"What if it is the Innocence?" December countered.

Everyone's eyes in that room turned toward Kanda.

"So, Yuu-chan, what do you think?" December asked.

Kanda narrowed his eyes angrily at December, "There is probably Innocence stored away in this village, and the Akuma are taking people, trying to find what they want, and if it isn't there, kill them." He said in a dark tone.

December, Allen, and Ravi nodded.

"Sounds possible," Allen said.

-xXx-

"Brother!" Linali shouted, shocked at what she was seeing in front of her:

Mythora, sitting cross-ways in Komui's lap, kissing. It was quite a sight to see.

Komui pulled away from Mythora's tempting lips to look innocently at his sister, "Oh, Linali, when did you get here?" he asked, acting as if he didn't have a gypsy in his lap who wanted to ravish him to pieces.

"N-not long, brother…" she stuttered. First it was walking in on Allen and Kanda, and now it was her brother and the gypsy?! What was going to be next?

"I-I'll come back at a better time…" she said turning to leave.

"No, no, what is it?" Komui asked.

"Well, uhm, we just received word that Allen, Kanda, Ravi, and December have reached Brazil…." She said, blushing as she tried not to stare at what Mythora was doing to Komui's neck with her tongue.

"Oh…well, that's good that they are safe…" he said feeling highly aroused by the young gypsy woman in his lap. Good thing that no one could see that though.

"I'll just be going now." Linali said then darted out of the room.

Mythora grinned, "Took her long enough." She whispered against Komui's neck. Komui shuddered. He couldn't take much more, his pants wouldn't last.

Komui stood, picking Mythora up with him, and pressed her against his desk (which was clean for once). As his hands were deftly undressing this fine maiden, his lips found their way over her skin. This caused Mythora to cry out in pleasure. That was all it took for Komui to lose all rational senses.

Section Leader Riba walked passed and peered into the open room. He swallowed hard, and shut the door. He quickly put up a "Do Not Disturb" sign and went back to work.

-xXx-

"Wow, it's so beautiful here." December said excitedly as she spun around in the warm sun.

Ravi laughed at her, "Yes, it is. But we have a mission to attend to, so shall we go? The village is that way." He pointed toward a path that led into the dense forest.

December abruptly stopped and nodded, "Right." She said.

Kanda had already had enough of the foolishness, and had already begun to walk towards the path.

Allen caught up with him, "Kanda," Allen said in a low voice, so only Kanda would hear.

"What do you want Bean Sprout?" he asked. Even though it was meant as an insult, it sounded affectionate.

"What did December tell you? Back on the ship that is…You seemed really freaked, and angry?"

Leave it to Allen to worry about something as miniscule as that. It showed that he truly did care for Yuu. It was quite heart-warming.

Kanda sighed, "She threatened that if I wasn't nicer to her, then she would tell what she saw earlier…" he said looking away, not even wanting to think about how the Order would react if they found out his relationship with Allen. His reputation would be trashed.

"I see…" Allen said thoughtfully. "So that's why you were being so weird…"

Allen looked away slightly, "Yuu, I know you want to keep our relationship secret…but would be so bad if people knew? I mean…we wouldn't have to hide, or be afraid someone will walk in on us…."

Kanda looked at the younger boy. Did he really not care if people found out? Even though his reputation would be gone, Kanda would have a much easier time being with Allen. Was that trade worth it?

Kanda sighed; he had _a lot_ to think about.

Ravi leaned over to December, "What do you recon they're talking about?" he asked.

"Probably what I said to Yuu-chan earlier." She replied smugly.

"Which was?"

"Not telling." She said in a sing-song voice.

Ravi pouted, and looked over to her. She wasn't even looking at him, this was a good chance to stare.

Ravi looked over December, her coat fit her nicely. It was well fitted, shorter in the front than it was in the back, causing the flowing effect, it had a hood, it was really nice. But he couldn't help notice the sleeves; they were really long on her. Why?

"Junigatsu, why do you hide your hands?" He asked curiously.

"It is to hide my innocence." She replied simply. She held out her arms and shook the sleeves back revealing her rings.

"I see…" he said slowly.

"You see, people don't really expect my rings to be a weapon. Yes, they hurt if I punch you with them, but other than that, harmless. You have your hammer, Allen, his arm, and Yuu has his sword. People tend to expect something along the more dangerous line of weaponry. So if I keep them hidden, they won't think to search for something that insignificant as a set of rings." She explained.

Ravi nodded, it made sense.

-xXx-

Once the group arrived at the village, it was already sunset. The four of them took shelter in a small hut and kept watch.

It was around midnight when Allen saw something move outside the window. He looked around, everyone had fallen asleep. He sighed and decided to take a look by himself.

* * *

_JunigatsuJapanese translation of December _

_Well that's the end of chapter 4!! muahaha, cliffhangers! What will happen?!_

_Find out in Chapter 5: Take another look!_


	5. Take another look

_Finally, a new chapter! I know alot of you have been waiting for this! So here it is. And now that school is out, I will have more chapters quicker for you! _

In this story, Cain is dedicated to my friend Hiro Yasuka, who is also a fan fic writer. So here ya go!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Allen watched as the figure moved in the shadows. It was eerie. Allen stood not wanting to wake the others, and snuck out the door. When he found the figure, he was shocked entirely. It was a man…but it was as if the man had grown wild. The figure turned and faced Allen with glowing yellow eyes. Allen stared openly. The man was built like a tiger, strong, arms, legs, and chest. Muscles bulged and rippled with each movement the man made. Despite his muscular status, he wasn't all that big; tall, but not big. The figure had a strong, square face with cat-like eyes, and shaggy sandy-blond hair. "Who are you?" the figure asked in a slow drawl. "I am Allen Walker. I've been sent to check out a mystery of missing people." The figure grinned, showing his fangs, "Well, Allen Walker." He drawled on, "I am Cain Carivisa…And to solve the mystery, I am the one who is making people disappear. "You see, these people were already dead though. The villagers just didn't know. I can tell though…the smell different." "Those are Akuma." Allen said, "B-but…how did you kill them?" "Claws," Cain said simply. He flexed his hand, and sure enough, his fingers were claw-like. Allen swallowed hard, "O-oh…" he stuttered.  
Cain smirked, "Do I scare you boy?" he asked predatorily. Allen nervously shook his head, "N-no…I know scarier people than you…" His mind instantly went to December and her friends…especially Mythora. Cain stared at Allen, "…right…" he said. At that moment, the most unexpected thing happened. There was no sound of the attack, until it was too late to do anything. There was a squeal, then a loud thud as Allen hit the ground, December ontop of him. "Allen-kun, I was so worried! We thought you got eaten." December said as she hugged him tightly. "D-De-December…." Allen gasped, "I…can't…breathe…" "The only thing we have to worry about hurting him, is you December." Kanda said as he was pulling her off of him, _How dare she touch him!!_ He thought. Allen stood and took a deep breath; he would show Kanda his gratitude for that later. Allen looked around and noticed Lavi wasn't there, "Where is Lavi?" "Still sleeping," December said wistfully. "Oh," he said with a nod; then he remembered Cain. "Kanda, December, this is Cain. He is what has been making people disappear. He could become an exorcist! He's been hunting and killing Akuma!" Cain bowed at the two new people, "I am sorry, but I have no intentions upon leaving here." Allen looked at him shocked, "B-but, imagine the people you could help!" Allen said. "He's right you know." December said with a nod. "But if I left here, then my people will die from these Akuma you talk about." Cain said defensively. "He's right you know." December said with another nod. "December, Shut up!" Kanda shouted annoyed. "But, but, Yuu-chan…I was just trying to help." December pouted. Kanda sighed and did his best not to kill the girl. December sighed, "Well then, if he doesn't want to go, then we shouldn't fight him to do so." Despite himself, and the contempt he held for the girl, she was right. He nodded in agreement, "She's right. Don't worry with him, and let's go home." Allen looked at Cain, "Well, it is your decision." He sighed, "But if you ever need help, give us a call." Allen bowed and Cain returned the bow politely. December worried as Kanda dragged her off behind Allen.

* * *

The next morning, Lavi, December, Kanda, and Allen sat on the train heading for home. December was asleep on Lavi's lap, and Lavi was absently stroking her hair. Usually he would draw on her face with a marker, but he just couldn't do it to her. He must be sick or something…. Allen sat infront of Kanda, a few seats away from Lavi and December. "You're upset." Kanda said staring at the young boy. "It's nothing." Allen said staring out the window. Kanda sighed, "But you didn't say nothing was wrong, now spill." "I'm just upset I couldn't convince Cain to join us. He could have been helpful!" "You don't know his reasons for staying. Allen, don't worry." Allen nodded, "You're right." He said then curled up in the seat. Kanda leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon the boy's forehead, then sat back up and kept watch over his sleeping lover.

* * *

_The next chapter will be more of a spoof, since I am trying to overcome a recent writer's block. So I hope you laugh a lot in the next one!! review! I love hearing from everyone!!_


	6. I love you

_Disclaimer: still applies_

_Welcome to the new chapter of Innocence...A short chapter cause I have writer's block still so if anyone has any suggestions it would be nice. well...enjoy._

"December…December…Wake up…We're back…." Lavi gently shook the sleeping girl. December stirred and mumbled incoherently. Lavi smiled at her, she was so cute when she was asleep. "December, wake up, we're here." He said with another shake.

December blinked and rubbed her eyes. Lavi was smiling down at her, "Good morning." He said.

December blushed lightly, "Good morning…" she replied. She sat up and looked around. The car of the train was empty. Lavi got up, and helped her up, "We're back at the Order." He said as he led her off the train and into the castle.

"December," Mythora shouted and ran over to the younger, smaller girl, "I missed you!" Mythora picked the girl up and squeezed her, "There is so much I need to tell you!" Mythora said as she spun around.

"Myth-or-a….I…can't…breathe…" December gasped out.

"Oh." Mythora set December down and grinned. "So, come with me and we'll get some food, and I'll fill you in on everything."

December smiled back at Lavi, "I'll see you later." She said. Lavi nodded, "Right." Lavi, then left for his room.

Mythora grinned at December, "You like him." She said.

December blushed,"Uhm…so what did you want to tell me?" she said trying to change the subject. Mythora grinned, "Well…You know Komui?" she asked as they entered the cafeteria.

"Yeah," December said with a nod. They walked up to Jerry. Mythora ordered roasted chicken with some spicy vegetables, and December ordered some chicken teriyaki stir-fry. They got their food and sat down.

December wondered what Mythora was going to say, she wasn't saying anything though.

"So…Mythora, what were you going to say about you and Komui?" December asked as she began slowly eating.

Mythora grinned, "Well…we sort of...are…a couple."

"A couple of what?" December asked absently as she picked at her food.

"We're together! Isn't that so exciting?" Mythora squealed.

"Oh! Yes, congrats." December said with a smile.

Mythora stared at her, "You're lovesick." She said.

December blushed, "What?! No!...I am not lovesick…" she looked away.

"You are too. You like Lavi…and the way he looks at you, he likes you too."

"No, it's not like that."

"Sure…if you say so."

-xXx-

"Allen…" Kanda whispered.

"Mmm…?" was Allen's reply.

"I love you."

"…what?"

"I'm not repeating myself."

"But that…you said…"

"If you heard what I said then why did you ask, 'what'?"

"I was…uhm…" Allen was blushing madly in the darkness. This made Kanda smile, for he could feel the heat off of Allen's face.

"Kanda…." Allen said, "I-I love you too… "

Kanda smiled, "Good, cause if you didn't reply properly, I would have had to punish you."

"P-punish me?" Allen stuttered. In his mind he saw images of Kanda running at him with his sword shouting, 'I'll kill you for not loving me!'. Allen shuddered.

"Yes, punish you." Kanda said, "Just…Like…This." He annunciated each word with a kiss down Allen's throat. Then Kanda opened his mouth and bit down on the younger boy's collar bone.

A moan escaped Allen's lips. The sound drove Kanda wild.

---

_Thank you for reading! And thank you for all of your comments and support! _


End file.
